After the other kiss
by MiraculousFlexyGirl
Summary: If you haven't seen the other kiss, I recommend you watch/read that first otherwise this won't make sense. *note* I don't own miraculous or the comic. Credit goes to mainly BLACKXANA28 and me, but also to simple dork, STËPHÏË #22 and Lara SCHROEDER (on YouTube).
1. Part 1

**This is just after the comic, "the other kiss". If you haven't seen the comic, you should watch/read it before reading this. It will make more sense. Credits go to simple dork, STËPHÏË #22, BlackXana28, Lara SCHROEDER, and me (on YouTube). **

During the kiss in the boys bathroom, Nino walks in the wash his hands to see Marinette and Adrien kissing. He walks out of the bathroom the find Alya.

"ALYAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouts.

Alya hears her name and sees Nino sprinting to her.

"What?" She asks, as Nino regains his breath. He points to the bathrooms.

"THE BOYS BATHROOM!" He shouts, still pointing there. Alya has a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew! No way I'm peeking there!" Alya backs up.

"NO! JUST LOOK!" Nino shouts, grabbing Alya's hand and dragging her to the boys toilets. He opens the door revealing the 2 loverbirds.

"What is-," Alya starts. She sees Marinette and Adrien kissing and she grabs her phone. Opening the camera app, Alya spams her phone with photos. "Eheheh."

Marinette sees flashes and turns to see Alya and Nino, staring at them. Alya is constantly taking photos which makes Marinette angry. "ALYA!" Marinette starts to chase Alya. Adrien and Nino Run after their girlfriends while avoiding each other. "ALYA! DELETE THAT PHOTO!" Marinette screams while chasing Alya.

"NO WAY, GIRL! THIS IS GOING UP ONLINE ON MY WALL!" Alya shouts, gaining some speed as they turn a corner.

"ALYA, NO!" Marinette turns that corner.

"ALYA, YES!" Everyone is moving out of the main 4's way. Teachers were shouting at them to stop but none of the would. Adrien passes Chloe in the hall and remembers something.

"DON'T! WHAT OF CHLOE SEES IT!?" Adrien shouts and gains Chloe attention but she turns back around, commanding Sabrina to do her homework.

"Then it's your loss, dude!" Nino shouts. The boys are still running after their girlfriends when Nino pops into an empty classroom. Adrien runs right pass him.

"THAT'LL JUST TURN ME INTO A LAUGHINGSTOCK WITH MY FATHER!" Adrien shouted to no one in particular as the girls were too far ahead to hear and Nino was long gone. Adrien sighed and tried to catch up to the girls.

Alya is running at godspeed but somehow, probably due to Marinette being Ladybug, Marinette is close behind her.

"AAALLLYYYAAA!" Both full time heroes shout. Alya was giggling.

_Time skip to later the next day In Marinette's room…_

Marinette is on her computer, dreading her past actions. On Alya's snapchat, is one of the photos of Marinette and Adrien kissing in boys bathroom. With millions of likes and comments, due to Alya's Ladyblog and Adrien being tagged in the photo, the photo is trending. Marinette sighed as she clicked off Snapchat.

"Why, Alya…Why?" Marinette complained. Tikki was by her side, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"Look on the bright side, Marinette. At least they don't know about you and Adrien being Ladybug and Cat Noir. This way, you and Adrien and be together," Tikki explains making Marinette smile.

_Meanwhile at the Agreste mansion, in Adrien's room…_

"Darn it, Nino! Why'd he had to go tell Alya and take a pic!? Now the whole schools know about it!" Adrien complains. Plagg grabs a Camembert slice.

"Hey, think about it this way," Plagg starts. He eats the piece of Camembert. "Now you 2 won't have to hide anything from each other. And if you ask me, it's about time!" Plagg finishes. He flies to grab some more Camembert only to have to door slammed in his face.

"Hrrrrrmmmm…..That's it! No more Camembert for you for a while, Plagg!" Adrien smirks making Plagg sad.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WOULDN'T!?" Plagg shouted. Adrien laughed and turned back to the computer, showing Alya's SnapChat. "Why are you so rude!?" Plagg asks, flying back to the rubbish bin.

_Gabriel's office_

Gabriel goes online to find out any information on Ladybug and Cat Noir when he finds the photo on Alya's SnapChat account.

"ADRIEN COME HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Gabriel shouted. Adrien swallowed hard and slowly walked towards his father's office. Plagg flew beside him and into his jacket pocket. When Adrien entered the office, he was shown the photo and Gabriel got very angry. Adrien told him that the girl was Marinette, the girl who had won the fashion competition and Gabriel calmed down a bit. He said that he was free to date the girl as long as she didn't effect his grades in anyway. Gabriel also mentioned he was lucky it wasn't someone else otherwise he would have been grounded for life. Adrien hugged his father and left with a smile.

_Tom and Sabine's bakery_

Tom decide to see what his daughter and her friends have been doing so he opens SnapChat. Scrolling through Marinette's account, he noticed that Alya had tagged Marinette in a post. Tom opened the post and saw the picture of Marinette and Adrien kissing. He called Sabine over and showed her to the photo.

"MARINETTE COME DOWN HERE AND GIVE US A HUG," Mari's parents shouted. She walked down and both her parents hugged her. When she questioned why, they showed her the photo and she blushed and looked away. A customer entered the bakery so Marinette took the opportunity to run back to her room.

_The mayor's mansion, Chloe's room_

Chloe is scrolling through Adrien's snapchat page and saw he was tagged in a photo. Chloe decided to click on the photo and it showed Adrien and Marinette kissing. Chloe starts to freak out.

"Huh!? WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?! WHY IS MARIBRAT WITH MY ADRIKINS?! TH- TH- THIS C-C-CAN'T BE… HA-HA-HAPPENING!" Chloe is struggling to breathe. Suddenly, Sabrina storms in.

"Chloe! Stay off your-." Sabrina sees Chloe looking at the photo. "Ulp! Too late!"

Chloe faints and Sabrina rushes to catch her. "Chloe! Wake up! Get ahold of yourself!

_A few days later at school…_

Marinette and Adrien walked to school together. A lot of people were excited for Marinette. So much people were jealous of her and others were jealous of Adrien. The newly formed couple spot their best friends, Alya and Nino.

"Oh Allllllyaaaa~~!" The couple said.

"Yes~? Ulp!" She looks up and sees Marinette and Adrien with dreaded upset looks. "Um, hi, guys! What's up?"

Marinette starts,, "Can we have-"

"A word with you," Adrien finished. Marinette and Adrien drag Alya into an empty classroom.

"Alya! Why did you post It?" Marinette asked, blocking the entrance.

"My dad nearly grounded me for life! He said I was lucky that it was Marinette otherwise I wouldn't have been out the house anymore!" Adrien exclaimed. Alya started to giggle.

"My parents nearly chocked me to death!" Marinette shouted. Alya tried to hold back her laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Adrienette shouted.

"You should be thanking me you 2 dorks! Your more famous couple than Ariana Grande and Pete Davidson!" **(Apparently they are a famous couple so yeah) **Alya was now laughing.

"WHAT!?" Marinette snatches the phone and starts screaming while Alya is still laughing. They 2 dorks turned their faces away form the phone. They give Alya a stern look while she continues to laugh hysterically. She stopped laugh when she heard a certain scream from the hallway.

"MARIBRAT!? WHERE ARE YOU!? I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU WITH MY ADRIKINS!" Chloe shouts, slamming classrooms open.

"Oh no," Marinette whispered.

"Yep… thought this would happen," Adrien sighed.

Chloe reaches the classroom containing the 3 friends. Chloe runs towards Marinette who skilfully dodges her and grabs Alya, running for her life. She shouts to Adrien to do something about her while the run to class.

_In the afternoon, at the Eiffel Tower…_

Ladybug and Cat Noir lean over the railings looking over the city. They were discussing the photo.

"So…. how did things go with Chloe?" Ladybug asked, swinging her legs.

"Still furious about the pic Alya took," Cat Noir replies, sighing.

"Looks like it'll be a while for her to calm down… but on the plus side, they don't know who we are under the masks," Ladybug mentions to which Cat Noir nods.

"True," Cat Noir wraps his arms around Ladybug's waist.

"Hmmm…. Are we still going to get even?" Ladybug asked, snuggling in.

"With Alya? Or Nino?" Cat Noir asked, putting each hand out for each person.

"Alya… but I could settle for both," Ladybug replies. Cat Noir reaches for his baton and pulls it out. He's baton is in his phone mode and it shows a picture of Alya and Nino kissing in a secluded area of the school. He shows the photo to Ladybug.

"Then how about this?" Cat Noir asked. Ladybug had a mischievous look on her face.

"OH! You are so devious, Kitty. When did you take this?" Ladybug asked. Cat Noir smiled when she called him kitty.

_The next day at school…_

The lovebirds spot their friends at the front of the school.

"ALYA! NINO!" Marinette shouted, gaining their attention. They waved as they approached them.

"What's up Marinette? And Adrien?" Alya asks. They 2 heroes smile mischievously and Adrien shows them the photo. He clicks upload and it uploads to Adrien's SnapChat.

"ADRIEN WHAT THE HECK DUDE!?" Nino asks.

"ADRIENNNNNN!" Alya shouts. DJWifi chase after Adrienette. Adrienette easily out run them.

"So worth it," Marinette tells Adrien who nods. They enter the empty classroom and Adrien phone dings.

**Notification from SnapChat: You have 300,000 likes on your newly posted photo**

"Wow," Adrien mutters and shows the photo to Marinette.

"We are soooo dead," Marinette replies.

_Later that day in the Park…_

Both Nino and Alya look at Adrien's photo on SnapChat on their phones.

"We're so busted," Alya growns.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea in the first place…" Nino stars at the photo.

"I guess," Alya sighs. "After all, they did get even with us, and now the whole schools knows it."

"Yeah," Nino puts his arm over Alya. "But the bigger question is, how will our parents take this?" Nino realised. Alya and Nino put their hands over their necks, dreading the outcome.

_In Marinette's room…_

Marinette and Adrien snuggle on the couch while they kiss.

"Awww! Look at them! Isn't that sweet?" Tikki asked, pointing to their owners.

"Blegh! If you ask me, it's sickening to my stomach. I could go for some cheese instead," Plagg grabs a Camembert slice whole Tikki gets a cookie. Tikki knew that secretly, Plagg was happy that they got together.

**Idk if I'll make a part 2. If I have any ideas, then I'll do it but if not, this is technically a one shot. **

**Bug out bug heads!**


	2. Part 2

**So, thanks to BlackXANA28 and myself, we have created a part 2. Sorry for the mix up on YouTube comments, as it wasn't load all of the comments so I've went and gotten everything now. Also, sorry for the delay, I hadn't been writing for a period of time for….reasons. Part 3 on the way**

One week later, during school, Marinette was packing her things while humming a tune school was getting out for the day.

"Well, I'll catch you later, Marinette. I've got to head home," exclaimed Alya, then slammed her locker shut.

"Working on your Ladyblog for Ladybug?" Marinette asked, slightly giggling at the thought of her best friend doing something for her without knowing. Alya shook her head lightly.

"Nope, ever since my folks saw that pic, they've grounded me with babysitting duty," Alya responded to which Marinette burst into laughter. Alya stared at her before Marinette muttered an apology.

"Don't tell me it's Ella and Etta?" Marinette asked, still laughing slightly.

"Yep, and its only until the weekend. Well, 'weekends' I should say," Alya replied. She sighed and Marinette lightly tapped her on the back.

"And Nino?" Marinette questioned. Alya started to think her best friend was a journalist.

"About the same, and he's helping me out watch those troublesome little brats," Alya answered.

"I can imagine," Marinette added. She started to picture the 2 babysitting the twins and Nino's little brother, only to starting snorting and laughing like a crazy manic. Alya raised an eyebrow at her bestie. She shook it off before remembering something.

"Hey! You're the one who posted that pic!" Alya shouted. Marinette couldn't stop laughing at Alya.

"Only to get even with the one you posted about me and Adrien kissing!" Marinette managed to shouted without laughing. Alya pointed a finger at her friend with her mouth agape, but paused as she couldn't come up with a witty comeback.

"Hmm touchè, you got me there," Alya responded. She rested her hand by her side. It wasn't long before Adrien walked in, looking for Marinette.

"Hey Mari!" Adrien shouted, rushing towards her. Marinette started blushing and Alya wondered by she was blushing when they were together.

"Ah! H-H-Hey Adrien," Marinette stammered. Alya shook her slightly and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you two love birds later. I've got to get home," Alya announced. She started to walk away from her seat. Marinette gazed into Adrien's eyes.

"Right," Marinette broke from the gaze. "Bye Alya." Alya continued to walk and just as she reached the door.

"Oh! And one other thing," Alya said, before taking a pause to look at the couple. "Whatever date you two are doing, I want all the deets afterwards." Alya left the room, leaving both of the loving couple. They both blushed and chuckled from a brief moment.

"Uhm Alya," Marinette started.

"Erm yeah," Adrien continued, ending the conversation quicker than it started. Marinette zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"So," Adrien offers his arm. "Shall we get going?" He asks. Marinette nods and accepts his offer with both of her own arms. They leave the building to the open courtyard. For a moment, they stand and admire the view, with thoughts in their minds.

"Hey, you got any plans this weekend?" Adrien asked. He thought about the carnival his mother had taken him to as a kid.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" Marinette got curious.

"Well, there's a carnival in town over by the Eiffel Tower for a few weeks, and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Adrien asked, still reliving all the memories he had with his mother.

Marinette just realised what he had said. "Mr. Agreste, are you asking me out on a date?" Marinette asked, screaming inside. Her dream come true.

"Is that a problem bugaboo?" Adrien asked, getting a giggle from his lady.

"No," Marinette replied.

"So?" Adrien asked.

"Of course!" Marinette replied. Adrien walked Marinette home and as soon as he got home, he hit the hay straight away.

_A couple of days later, on the weekends…_

Adrien gently slammed the limo door shut and the engine zoomed away in the distance. With all his courage, he walked up to the Dupain- Cheng bakery, which was known as the Tom and Sabine bakery, and softy knocked on the door. On the other side of the door, Tom stood proudly as he saw Adrien approach. After the knock, he opened the door and greeted his future son-in-law.

"Good day Mr Dupain and Mrs Cheng," Adrien greeted them as he was let in.

"Don't need to be so formal son, your part of the family now!" Tom said. Adrien's face lit up, he had always liked the Dupain-Chengs.

"Please, calls us Tom and Sabine dear," Sabine mentioned to which Adrien nodded. Then, as if it was queued, Marinette came down the steps. Adrien's mouth dropped at the scene.

"Wow," he muttered. Marinette smiled at her kitty. They headed out the door and to the carnival. Once they arrived, the saw their fellow citizens dressed up as the duo of superheroes.

"M'Lady look! People are dressed up like is," Adrien told Marinette loud enough for only her to hear.

"If only they knew that the real Ladybug and Cat Noir were here," Marinette exclaimed. A worker greeted everyone at the entrance.

"WELCOME TO THE LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR CARNIVAL!" The worker shouted and lots of people cheered. Adrienette walk in only to stop to familiar voice calling their names.

"ADRIKINS! Oh and Marinette," Chloe said.

"Hey Chloe," Adrienette replied at the same time, earning them a look at each other than a giggle.

"Did you hear? The real LB and CN are coming!" Chloe cheered excitedly. Both heroes raised a eyebrow.

"As in the real Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"Yes Marinette," Chloe stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Well it was fun talking to you. Bye!" Chloe leaves and Marinette again raises an eyebrow.

"She was nice to me," Marientte stated the obvious.

"Chloe can be nice you know," Adrien said.

"I know," Marinette replied.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey you!" Chloe shouted at an innocent worker who jumped at the noise. He looked around.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Where are the Queen Bee rides?" Chloe pauses from a second. "And the Rena Rouge and Carapce rides?" Chloe sighed.

"This carnival is only about Ladybug and Cat Noir," the worker answered.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe stomped away. The worker swallowed hard and tried to enjoy the last few minutes of his new job.

Chloe finds her father, the mayor, talking to Nathalie, Gabriel Agreste's assistant. Pulling him away, she informs him about the carnival and the mayor becomes very furious. He demands to speak to the manager, shouting and spitting all over a poor worker. She nervously shows him the way, before running like there was no tomorrow. Andrè, the mayor, slams the door open and frightens the manager.

"This carnival has to be shut down immediately!" The mayor shouts, giving no time to be welcomed.

"But Mr Mayor-," the manager starts. He stops mid-sentences when he sees the Mayor walk up to the microphone.

"Everyone must leave the carnival now!" The mayor shouted through the microphone. Groans, sighs and complaining could be heard from the carnival.

"Mr-," the manger tried to protest, but was stopped by the mayor raising his hand.

"No more carnivals for you!" The mayor shouted, as his daughter and him left the sad manager.

"A manager, who's hard work was shut down! Perfect pray for my akuma!" Hawk Moht shouted, to no one but his butterflies. As he talks, a white butterfly lands on his hand, to which he rested his other hand on top of it, infusing it with his dark energy. The white butterfly now turned into a black and purple akuma, completely under the control of Hawk Moth. It stared to fluttery away, while Hawk Moth spun his staff. "Fly away my little akuma," he said. "And evilize this broken soul."

The akuma fluttered it's way to the manager, who was packing his things up. His tears could fill up an entire coffee cup. Just as he picked up a paper, the akuma landed on it and infused itself with it, making the paper turn the same colours as the akuma and the manager looked up, redness around his eyes.

"Destroyer! I am Hawk Moth. I'll give you the power to get revenge on the Mayor and his daughter. In return, I need the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir, do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth asked and the manager smirked.

"Yes Hawk Moth," he replied.

The carnival manager form changes. He face becomes a dark grey colour with a red visor over his eyes, a back carrying various items of cotton candy and bags of popcorn in different colours, whole his clothes turned into a red circus/ring master style suit. His left hand turned into a rather large hammer, while his other was a large sliver-metal claw.

"I'll show that Mayor and his little brat what happened when you close down everyone's enjoyment!" Destroyer shouted.

_A few minutes later…_

Adrien and Marinette were walking out the carnival that was just closed. Adrien, to Marinette's right, was listening to his girlfriend complaining about his childhood friend.

"Unbelievable," Marinette started to complain again. "You think Chloe would have the nerve to do something like this!" She continued. Adrien sighed.

"Easy, Mari, I know you're up-," Adrien started but was interrupted by Marinette.

"I'm more than just upset Adrien, I'm-I'm furious!" Marinette shouted.

Adrien sighed again. "Ooooh, boy, Mari, please…at least try to calm down? I don't want to see you get to see you get possessed," Adrien replied.

"I know, I'm just…ARUGH! I'm just so angry at Chloe right now," Marinette sighed. The 2 of them continued to walk, with Adrien placing his hand behind Marinette and began to rub her back and across the shoulders. Her mood started to loosen.

"How's that?" Adrien asked.

"A little," Marinette replied. The couple stopped walking, only for Adrien to wrap his arms around Marinette, pulling in for a kiss. She's a bit surprised by this, but soon melts in the embrace.

"Better?" Adrien asked again.

"Much," Marinette replied while nodding. Not long after, screams were heard in the distance. They soon turned around to see it was coming from the carnival.

"Please let It not be the hall of mirrors?" Adrien asked in fear. Plagg pockets out of Adrien's jacket.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but…I'M SENDING AN AKUMA NEARBY!" Plagg shouts, getting the couples attention.

"You had to ruin it! You will pay!" Marinette shouted at the villain, which she could not see. Adrien has to hold Marinette, because if he didn't, Marinette would have got herself killed.

"Marinette, we need to transform," Adrien reminded her.

"Right," she replied and they ran to transform behind a brick ball.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON! PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" the couple shout, and transform into their alter egos. As the come out, a crowd of people chant their names,

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Ladybug! Cat Noir!" The crowd chants.

"Go and hide," Ladybug informs the crowd, and they hide. Some of the bring out their phones, to start recording.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" Destroyer asked, in a teasing matter.

"Finally showed up! You will pay for ruining my day!" Ladybug shouted, before Cat Noir stopped her.

"Let's figure out his power and his motivation," Cat Noir tried to knock some sense into her, as she would usually do.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Destroyer interrupted, as he grabbed a bag of popcorn. The heroes, confused, don't move a muscle. He grabs a handful and throws it at them to which they dodge it and the popcorn lands next to them. It instantly blows up leaving lots of butter and salt.

"At least now we know his popcorn explodes in our faces," Ladybug informed.

"Hey popcorn freak, why are you doing this?" Cat Noir questioned.

"Why!? Because the mayor and he spoiled daughter shut down the carnival just because there wasn't any Queen bee rides!" Destroyer said angrily.

"Another Chloe incident!" Ladybug groaned.

"We should talk to her," Cat Noir said, pointing out the obvious. In his lab, Hawk Moth was starting to get impatient. As time in time ticks Hawk Moth grew angry and angrier due to the lack of fighting. His anger to the point where he got to the point where he could akumatize himself, if he wasn't currently powering Destoyer.

"GET ME THOSE MIRACULOUS', NOW!" Hawk Moth shouted. Destroyer grab more popcorn, this time Brown, and threw it out them. It lands on them and chocolate explodes in their face. Cat Noir licks it and he instantly feels hungrier.

"M'lady, don't taste the chocolate," Cat Noir informed her, holding his stomach.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug nods. She throws her yo-yo in the air and the magic ladybugs swirl up creating an outline of Chloe. Ladybug catches it as falls.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks herself. She was too distracted to see Destroyed bring some cotton candy that rapidly increase. It's turned into a bubble like shape and trapped Cat Noir as he shouted to his lady and pushed her out of the way.

"Trying to trap me?" Cat Noir asked. "Well just see about that!" He tries to poke the bubble from the inside of with his claw like nails open, to find that it wouldn't pop. "Huh.. well, this is quite the purridicament," Cat Noir exclaimed.

"HA! Caught one! Now the other, then I'll be after that Mayor and his stupid brat for shutting me down!" Destroyer grabbed another bag of cotton candy, this time red, and throws it at Ladybug, to which she dodges with a few back-flips. The cotton candy, however, hit the ground turning into a sticky puddle like goop.

"There's got to be something here I can use," Ladybug whispered, looking around. "Let's see."

"HOLD STILL, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Destroyer complained. He took out a clip board from behind his back, using his right metal claw. It scratched, making an ear-piercing sound. "Maybe I should change it up a little!" Destroyer shouts, pointing it towards the Eiffel Tower, turning it into a humongous roller-coaster ride.

"Oh, come on! That just disgraceful, although it would make a nice theme ride somewhere," Cat Noir pounded from inside the bubble. Destroyer leaps up high onto the track and breaks a section, bending it towards Ladybug just as some on coming cars Kkwere about to rush by, carrying people inside.

"How this for a deal? You and Cat boy give your Miraculous, or this ride will drop on you Ladybug! And I've got Hostages to boot!" Destroyer threatened, faking to drop the ride.

"Oh no," Ladybug paused. "I've got to think of something quick!"

Just as Ladybug looked while holding her lucky charm item, her own eyes started to spot a few things that could help, synch as Destroyer's fist like hammer, some thick rope and net, a mannequin dummy of a young girl, and a test your strength bell game.

"That's it!" Ladybug thought. She rushed over to Cat Noir, who was still stuck in the bubble. "Cat Noir!" She called. "I've got a plan, but I need your help!"

"As much as I'm all ears M'Lady, but in case you forgotten, I'm not going to be much help when I'm stuck like this," Cat Noir exclaimed.

Ladybug thinks as fast as she could. If not, possibly Cat Noir and other innocent bystanders would most likely die due to the impact of the ride. After thinking, which felt like hours, but was only really precious seconds.

"Okay, I know it's risky, but you're going to have to use your cataclysm to get yourself out," Ladybug informed Cat Noir.

"Well, it's worth a sh- LADYBUG, THE RIDE!" Cat Noir shouted, as he looked up. Ladybug looked over her shoulders as the ride became off track, hurtling down loaded with terrified bystanders. She grabbed her yo-yo by the string, wiving through several polls. She tugged hard until the coaster was caught in it's web. She turns and smirks at Destroyer while still pulling on the indestructible yo-yo that goes on forever. Destroyer looks defeated and stomps in anger.

"CURSES! There goes my leverage," Destroyer complains.

Meanwhile in Hawk Moth's lab, Hawk Moth was getting more and more irritated by the second. It was obvious that Destroyer was messing around.

"Destroyer, quit messing around and get me those Miraculous'! Ladybug's earrings are one of them!" Hawk Moth shouted. The anger could be heard in his voice.

"I got this Hawk Moth, you need to calm down," Destroyer claimed in a calm matter.

"Just get them," Hawk Moth replied.

DING! Came from Alya's mobile phone. She picked it up, to see the news was reporting on an akuma attack at the newly opened carnival.

"An akuma!" Alya exclaimed, in delight. Her mood changed as she figured that she couldn't record. Then an idea popped in her head. "But I can't record," Alya faked a sad expression and turned to her sister. Nora, clearly annoyed by Alya's actions, decides to let her go.

"Just go little sis, I'll take of them," Nora said, pointing to the twins who were playing in the corner together. Alya's face lit up and she ran to hug her sister.

"Thanks Nora, you're the best!" Alya shouted as sprinted out the door as fast as she could towards the carnival. As she ran, she passed the famous park, which held the most of Adrien's photoshops, Nino's house, which Alya made a stop at to check if Nino could come. He wasn't allowed out especially with Alya, as his parents didn't want anything to happen between them. Alya also passed the Eiffel Tower. She arrived at the carnival to see Ladybug struggling to hold up a ride and Cat Noir stuck in a bubble.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted, as the bubble starts to float up. As he touched it, the bubble suddenly popped and Cat Noir started to extended his baton and spun it lighting speed, making him fall down slowly and safely. As he hit the ground, Cat Noir stood in his fighting position.

"Alright! This Cat's done playing around!" Cat Noir shouted, as he rushed over to Destroyer only to hit by some pitch black popcorn. "AH! Yelch! licorice?! I hate licorice!" He exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, STUPID KITTY CAT!" Destroyer laughed, making Cat Noir visibly angry.

Meanwhile with the coaster, the bystanders that were on it, were safely exiting the ride until the last one was off, allowing Ladybug to let go and let the ride drop and retract her yo-yo.

"That's the last of them," Ladybug said to no one. "Now to set up the trap."

Ladybug proceeds to run over to the bell game, but not without collecting a few items. As for Destroyer, he takes his clip board once again, but flips through a couple of pages.

"Where there's an untamed animal, make sure you lock them up!" The akumatized manger shouted firing some beams at Cat Noir, to which he dodges them as he advances.

"HA! Is that all you got? You might want to work on your aim!" Cat Moir teases. He flips over Destroyer and hits him as hard as he could in the back. Destroyer whines in agony, trying to hold his back to stop the pain. "Hey, not my fault you can't keep your eye on target. At least I know where your akuma is now. Right inside that little clip b- WOAH!" He gets so distracted telling his speech, that Cat Noir doesn't notice Destroyer's hammer hand swinging towards him. He double back-flips backwards before seeing a purple butterfly mask appear in front of Destroyer's face.

"Destroyer! I'm starting to loose my patiences! Get Cat Noir's ring and bring it to me now!" Hawk Moth complains. He was lying though, he had already lost all patiences with Destroyer. Hawk Moth hand no idea why he was still giving his power to him.

"Oh don't worry, when I'm done, I'll have a matching set," Destroyer rubbed his hands.

At the bell game, Ladybug had set up a dummy in place of the hammers impact point with the lucky charm of Chloe over the face. She was finishing it with the net and rope over head, tying it to the bell.

"There! That should do to, now to get his attention," Ladybug said to herself. She leaps down and takes out her yo-yo, bringing out the phone mode. Ladybug taps to call Cat Noir, and he picks up.

"Cat, bring Destroyer this way. It's time to trap this crazy clown," Ladybug says over the phone.

"Great! It's about time M'Lady! My ring is starting to give out," Cat Noir replied. Cat Noir's ring had already lost a paw mark, due to him using his Cataclysm earlier. As he ran towards Ladybug, Destroyer was hot on his tail, throwing different colours of cotton candy. Red turned into puddles of sticky goop, blue concealing large objects into bubbles and lifting them up of the ground and yellow turning into heavy items upon impact, but Cat Noir just kept on running, causing everything that Destroyer threw to miss.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRR! HOLD STILL SO I CAN GET YOUR MIRACULOUS, YOU STRAY ALLY CAT!" Destroyer shouted in anger.

"Not this time! This cat purrfers to be free with his lady! Speaking of which," Cat Noir paused, ducking into an open space between a few stands, allowing Destroyer to run right past him. "HE'S ALL YOURS!" He shouted to Ladybug who nodded. Cat Annie ducked right back as far as he could go, and took a peek at his ring. "Ok, Plagg cla-" Cat Nojr started, but noticed Alya recording a couple of feet from him. "What-what are you doing here!?" He questioned.

"Getting footage for my LadyBlog?" Alya answered, making it seem more like a question.

"Are you nuts? It isn't safe here! You should be somewhere else, come to think about it," Cat Noir paused, before rushing past Alya. "I need to go somewhere else."

"WAIT!" Alya called to Cat Noir, who just kept leaping on. "WHAT ABOUT YOU AND LADYBUG? ARE YOU BOTH DARING NOW WHILE SAVING THE CITY? OR HAVE YOU TAKING A LIKING TO MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG INSTEAD? CAN I GET A COMMENT!?" Alya shouted, but Cat Noir kept going until he was out of her site. "Uuuhhhhh, I'll take that as a 'no comment' then. Figures," Alya groaned to herself.

Destroyer zipped past Cat Noir, completely ignoring him. He saw Ladybug at a carnival sideshow, one of those 'Test your strength games'. She was wearing a top-hat and holding a cane.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up folks! Step right up and be the first to give a sack at none other than Chloe Bourgeois! See if you can get her all the way to the bell and win a fabulous prize!" Ladybug announced.

"Don't fall for that trap Destroyer! Ladybug wouldn't give in a civilian!" Hawk Moth warned Destroyer and got completely ignored.

"The mayor's daughter! What luck!" Destroyer shouted. He charged at the game, unknowing what was about to happen. Ladybug giggled and Cat Noir smirked. He readied his hammer-like-fist on his left hand, and swung right into the dummy with the lucky charm item really hard. But when he did, to only his surprise, Ladybug jumped out of the way right when the bell ran releasing the net from above only to fall on top of Destroyer.

"WHAT!? NNNNOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He shouted, getting caught in the net. "NOOO GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Destroyer complained.

"Not a chance!" Ladybug replies. "Now where's that-"

Ladybug was interrupted by the sound of her yo-yo ringing. She changes it to phone mode and answers the only person she would.

"Yes kitty?" She asked. She soon saw Cat Noir's face.

"I heard screams. Sounds like you caught him," Cat Noir pointed out.

"Sure did. I'm just about to find the akuma," Ladybug replied, showing Destroyer to Cat Noir.

"That's easy. It's in his clip board! You might want to rip the paper, just in case!" Cat Moir answered.

"I got it." Ladybug paused, "by the way, where are you?"

"Give me a sec, I had to loose Alya and my ring almost drained," Cat Noir said, and they hung up. Cat Noir showed up just in time to see Ladybug grabbing the clip board and breaking it, along with all the pages on it, forcing the akuma to show itself.

"Not to take care of this pest," Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo. "No more evil doing for you little akuma! TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" Ladybug drops her yo-yo, spinning it and throwing it. She processeds to catch the akuma inside of it and brings it back to her. "Gotcha!" Ladybug opens it up again, releasing the white butterfly. As the butterfly flapped away, Ladybug threw her beaten up Lucky charm into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The lucky charm soon disperse, repairing all the damage that was done during the fight. Then, the ladybugs change the Destroyer back to the manager. Ladybug looks over to Cat Noir, who turns back and looks at her. They start to do their signature fist pump.

"Pound I-MUPH!?" Ladybug stopped mid-phase, but Cat Noir pulls her in by the arm and kisses her gently. She slowly closes her eyes, and after a little while, they pull away and look each other in the eyes.

"How's that for a pound it?" Cat Noir asked.

'Shut up," Ladybug replies as they kiss again. As they kissed, they were unaware that a particular blogger was watching them, recording by a rather sneaky camera phone.

"Oh…my….god…they're not gonna believe this!" Alya exclaimed.

A while later, Marinette and Adrien met up at the local park.

"Well hey there kitty!" Marinette exclaims, seeing Adrien approaching her.

"Hello M'Lady! Fancy seeing you here!" Adrien replies and Marinette playfully smacks him.

"Let's go home," Marinette says.

"Anything for you bugaboo," Adrien replies.

"Don't call me bugaboo in public!" Marinette shouts.

"Bugaboo huh? Guess I was right."

**Again sorry for the delay, this took me over a month I think. I hope the wait was worth it though, and BlackXANA28 has already started on a part 3 on YouTube. **

**To that one person, gamer town, who said BlackXANA28 and I should start a YouTube channel, we don't even know each other. Although that would be funny. **

**And to everyone who gave compliments for me or BlackXANA28, thank you, we both honestly enjoy making this. You all can help too, just write up a script for the part! **

**Thank you everyone again!**


	3. Part 3

**I'm back! After a couple of months, I have finally returned! Now to find off where I left. Also, part for this was meant for the last chapter, but I didn't see it until after I uploaded it. **

Moments later, the carnival was closed down for the week upon the pending investigation of the attack. The owner apologised for his actions while he was posed by the akuma, but talked to the two heroes about getting a few other themed based rides that featured Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee.

However, the defeat of yet another akumatized villain haunted Hawk Moth.

"Tsk," Hawk Moth starts, folding his arms. "So, another plan, foiled…only to let the Miraculous slip through my hands once again! No matter." His butterfly window closes. "You may have won this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir! But mark my words. There will always be a next time!"

It was sometime later that evening in Marinette's room, and WAY after the fight, Plagg was munching on a few wedges of Camembert Cheese while Tikki was eating a few cookies herself. That was all whole Adrien was talking on the phone with his father.

"Yes, Dad," Adrien said into the phone, as he paced around the room. "I know Dad, please, it's only for the night. I promise I'll be back by tomorrow evening for dinner." Adrien continued, moving his free hand occasionally as he spoke. "Yes, I know I have a photoshoot. I'll be there….Yes I'm with Marinette." Adrien suddenly blushed. "No, I'm not going to cross THAT line, ugh, she's my girlfriend Dad, I know better!" Adrien sighed. "Alright, I'll give Natalie a call when I'm ready. Thanks Dad, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." As he ended the call, Adrien let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "Honestly," he muttered. Adrien walks over to the couch and plops down onto a seat, letting out another sigh, while at the same time, Plagg hovers over to him with a wedge in his paws.

"Soooo," Plagg started. "How'd it go?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Plagg" Adrien replied, looking away.

"Steamed?" Plagg questioned, flying in front of his face.

"Like a raging furnace."

"You know something kid," Plagg pauses, go take a huge bit off his Camembert. And chews and gobbles it up. "I think your father just needs to get out more and go have some fun," Plagg burps. Adrien waved his hand in front of his face, with a disgusted look, trying to block the smell from coming towards him.

"Urmmm, I don't know Plagg," Adrien said, holding his nose. "I think that's a bit easier said than done."

It wasn't long until the trap door go Marinette's room was open as Marinette walked in with some spare and blankets, spotting Adrien over her couch. She had a bright smile that instantly changed his mood.

"Well what did your father say?" Marinette asked, as Adrien turned around to face her.

"He's fine with it, but didn't take it too well," Adrien sighed once again.

"Oh, I see. I, Uh, I brought you some blankets and some clothes to sleep in," Marinette stammered.

"Thanks, Mari. That's rea-" Adrien chuckled.

"Don't you go saying 'she's just a-'," Plagg interrupted.

"PLAGG!" Marinette, Tikki and Adrien shout, as they turn to Plagg with annoying looks.

"What? What did I say?" Plagg asked. Marinette and Adrien exchange looks, before Tikki flew off right out of the way, knowing what was about to happen. Marinette smirks. It was then suddenly she dropped the blankets and clothes on top of Plagg. "OOPH! HEY! Who turned off the lights!?"

Tikki snickered and giggled at the sight of her owner's actions.

"Well, Plagg, I guess that serves you right. And for you information, I was about to say that was really sweet of her," Adrien adds, making Marinette blush.

"S-S-Sweet!? Adrien really thinks of me that way?" Marinette thinks, as Plagg pocks his head from underneath.

"Pah. That was SO. NOT. COOL! I demand more Camembert as compensation!" Plagg shouted, flying from underneath the blankets.

"Well that's too bad, Plagg," Tikki started.

"Huh?" Plagg's attention turned to Tikki.

"That wheel was the last of it, and you are it all up," Tikki continued.

"WHAT!? You mean…there's no more!?" Plagg shouted, shocked.

"Yep," Marinette added in, popping on the p.

"A…A-Adrien?" Plagg turns to Adrien.

"Sorry Plagg, but you pretty much are the ones in my pocket already," Adrien shrugged.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY CHEESE!" Plagg screamed dramatically, dropping to the floor while the others laughed. Adrien soon turned to Marinette and gets her attention.

"Hey, Mari?" Adrien asks.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…would it be…do you mind?" Adrien stammers then sighs. "Geez, this is a lot harder than I thought?" Adrien thoughts.

"Huh?" Marinette raises an eyebrow.

"Marinette…with your permission…could I maybe…sleep next to you?" Adrien asked, looking away. Marinette looked at Adrien, surprised. The two just stood there for a few moments, Adrien feeling very embarrassed and awkward, until Marinette took one of Adrien's hands.

"Silly kitty," Marinette giggled. "C'mere."

She gently pulled him towards her, and kissed. Moments later, the two were changed into their respective pyjamas, and were snuggling in their embrace as they slept.

But as they did, a certain Ladyblogger was posting away with her most latest news of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Eheheh," the blogger started. "Just wait until they get a load of this." Alya spoke as she posted the most recent photo catching the two heroes kissing after the fight. But that's for another time.

Morning slowly crept over Paris the next day within Marinette's room with the morning sun beaming through her windows. The first to stir was Adrien as his eyes slowly opened, yet still in Marinette's bed. Yawning, he saw that his girlfriend was still asleep all snuggled at his side. He gave her a soft kiss on her head. As Adrien slowly got up from bed, he felt something, or specifically someone, grabbing him tightly around his waist, pulling him back.

"AH!" Adrien accidentally screamed as he felt another nudge pulling him back.

"Mmmm," Marinette snuggled Adrien, preventing him from leaving.

"Pr-," he started, staring at her. "Princess?"

"Hmmm…your so warm and soft," Marinette muttered.

"Mari," Adrien chuckled. "Come on, it's morning. Time to get up."

"Nnooo, I want my warm and soft kitty," Marinette replied, as Adrien felt a blush creep up his face.

"Mari, I've got that photoshoot today," Adrien added. His tone told Marinette that Adrien wasn't looking forward to it. What Marinette didn't know was Adrien had just got an idea and a mischievous smile.

"I'll ask Tikki to go get your phone, bring it to me and call Alya," Adrien whispers into Marinette's ear.

Marinette's eyes shot wide open. "You wouldn't dare."

"And tell her about our secret on being Ladybug and Cat Noir," he finishes, moving his head to sit into a comfortable positioned. Marinette gets up from her sleeping position, while shooting Adrien one of her angry, upset, and dirty looks.

"Adrien!?" She screamed as he laughed. Marinette ended up slapping his chest.

"HAHAHA! HEY!" He laughed. Marinette turned away from him feeling rather upset. Adrien then sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…don't be mad. I would never do that, I only did that go get you up."

"You tricked me!" Marinette shouted.

"At least it's worked," Adrien replied.

"Humph," Marinette turned away while still in Adrien's gentle grip, but not without crossing her arms.

"Ah, come on, can you at least forgive me?" Adrien said, with a gloomy face. He then started planting kisses on the back of Marinette's shoulders, and with each kiss, Marinette's mood started to lighten to her usual self. She soon looked over her shoulder and was met with Adrien's eyes.

"I forgive you, but only because you had a reason," Marinette smiled.

"I love you, M'Lady," Adrien started.

"Love you, too Kitty," Marinette replied. The two soon melted into a kiss, not realising that their kwamis were also awake.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Would one of you feed me some cheese and then go get room to yourselves?" Plagg interrupted as the two separated.

"What's the matter, Plagg? Jealous?" Tikki teased.

"Belgh! As if!" Plagg pretended to vomit as Tikki laughs.

A few moments later, both Marinette and Adrien were up and fully dressed. They had breakfast in the kitchen while Tom and Sabine were already in the bakery tending to the store. Sadly, for Plagg, there wasn't any Camembert cheese left from last night.

"Aaaooohhhh," Plagg complained. "I know I want cheese! But I want some Camembert!"

'We can get some after the photoshoot. You'll just have to hold out some other cheese like Swiss or cheddar until then," Adrien explained.

"Belgh! I hate Swiss! They're so full of holes!" Plagg continues to complain. He earned an eye roll from Tikki.

"Would you like a cream cheese danish instead?" Marinette asked. At the sound of hearing cream danish, Plagg's fur suddenly stood on end.

"Cr-Cr-Cream…Ch-Cheese..D-Danish?" Plagg muttered, as he lit up.

"There are some leftover from yesterday if you'd like one," Marinette replied, as she pointed towards the cream cheese danish.

"Yesterday? You sure they're not stale?" Plagg questioned.

"Yes, Plagg. They're individually wrapped so they stay fresh," Marinette explained.

"Hmm," Plagg started. "A-A-Adrien! You HAVE to marry her!" Plagg points towards Marinette.

Adrien, out of shock, accidentally snorts, but also chokes on his morning tea. Marinette, however, was also shocked by this sudden suggestion. Thankfully, she wasn't chewing on her food.

"YEEEESS! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Marinette's inner voice screamed.

"P-Plagg!? Isn't that taking things a little too-" Adrien started, but the suddenly stood up and rushed to Marinette's room remembering something.

"Adrien?" Marinette called as he rushed off.

"I've got to call Natalie or I'm going to be late!" Adrien shouted back. Just as he reached the start of the stairs, Adrien turned around and went for Marinette, grabbing her in his arms.

"A-Adrien? What are yo-" Marinette started, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on her mouth. Adrien kissed her for a brief moment, before asking if she would accompany him during his photoshoot. She nodded her head. "Although," she started. "I could get used to this," she finished, gesturing to the two of them. They lean in for another kiss until Adrien lets go of Marinette and REALLY rushes to Marinette's room for his phone. He dials Natalie's number, waiting for her to pick up.

It was about an hour later after the two love birds arrived at Adrien's photoshoot, at Place des Vosges. Of course, Marinette had to sit on the sideline to watch the whole thing while Vincent, Adrien's photographer, worked on taking photos. It wasn't long until Marinette heard a familiar voice.

"Marinette?" The voice, which just so happened to belong to her best friend Alya, asked. Marinette turned around to see Alya approaching her with Nino in tow.

"Alya? What are you and Nino doing here?" Marinette asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alya started, giving a sly grin, looking towards Adrien. "But I think t's pretty obvious." The two soon took a seat next to their friend, who hid her face in embarrassment.

"Alya, please! Don't embarrass me." Alya couldn't help but laugh at Marinette's remake.

"Anyway, I've got something to show you!" Alya exclaimed excitedly

"Oh? What is it?" Marinette asked.

"Alya was down over at the Carnival yesterday, which I was kinda bummed that I wasn't invited," Nino replied, looking a little down.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Alya chimed in defensively. "At least you got to see the video posted to my LadyBlog last night," Alya continued, nudging him.

"Huh? What video?" Marinette asked, confused. Alya pulled out her phone, pulling up a video from the carnival fight yesterday. Before the video finished, it showed both Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing right after the fight. At this point, Marinette's face was a deep bright red.

"HUH!? Aahhhhh, wa-when di-did you," Marinette stammered. "Don't tell me you were there!?"

"Yep," Alya smirked, popping the p.

"Ah! This is bad!" Marinette thought, trying not to look Alya in the eye. "Uh…I-Uh, gotta talk to Adrien. Excuse me!" Marinette shouted, getting up and rushing to Adrien. Alya raised an eyebrow, but shook it off, turning to Nino and engaging in a conversation. She pulls him out, interrupting in the photoshop.

"Oi! Little girl! What do you think your doing!? You're ruining a perfectly marvellous shot!" Vincent shouted, moving his face away from the camera.

"Sorry! But I need to pull Adrien away for a moment. I promise this won't take long!" Marinette bows, grabs Adrien by the wrist and pulling him away, leaving an upset photographer.

"Why that little!" Vincent muttered loudly, pointing his shaking finger like an old man. "I'm NOT being payed for this!" He thought, turning away, tapping his foot 'patiently'.

Once the two turned a corner and were far enough from the photographer, Alya and Nino, Marinette let go of her boyfriend.

"Geez Mari, what was that all about? Couldn't you've just waited until I was done?" Adrien questioned, rubbing his wrist from Marinette's grip.

"Sorry, but we have a problem," Marinette apologised.

"What sort of problem?" Adrien asked.

"Alya! She saw us yesterday!" Marinette replied.

"So? It's not that big of a-" Adrien started.

"NO! I mean, she saw at the carnival and saw 'US'! She saw everything!" Marinette interrupted, pointing between her and Adrien when she sad us. Marinette continued explain, and took out her phone, bringing up Alya's recent video on her LadyBlog, letting Adrien watch it. By the time it was done, Adrien sighed.

"Well, I guess the cat's outta the bag," Adrien said.

"What are we gonna do?" Marinette asked, sighing.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Adrien reassured.

Meanwhile as the photoshoot, Vincent was becoming impatient waiting for Adrien to return.

"Humph! Ms. Sancoeur, I don't have to remind you that I find this as an outrage!" Vincent complained to Nathalie, who acted like she cared.

"Mr. Aza, I'm aware of this little matter," Nathalie replied calmly, looking down at her tablet and pressing a bunch of buttons.

"Ha! You don't know a thing when it comes to Photography and Art! If young Misted Agreste isn't back here to complete the Photoshoot within the next five minutes, I'll quit!" Vincent continued to complain, eventually talking to himself.

In a somewhat dark place, a large and around window was opening up, causing many white butterflies to flutter about around everyone's every favourite person, Hawk Moth.

"A frustrated photographer, angered with an unfinished task, and no model or subject to work with? I couldn't ask for more perfect pray!" Hawk Moth smirked, stretching a hand, letting one of the white butterflies to land on it. He covered the unfortunate butterfly with his other hand, filling it with dark energy, turning it into one of akuma servants. He then released it, allowing it to fly through the window. "Go, my little Akuma! Evilize this frustrated artist."

The akuma flew towards Place des Vosges, and landed on Vincent's camera.

"Hear me PhotoGrabber. I am Hawk Moth! I will grant you the power to capture anything, be it person, building or scenery, into all the photographs your heart desires. And in return, you will bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth informed.

"Yes Hawk Moth!" Vincent replied, purple bubbles replacing Vincent with his new alter ego, PhotoGrabber. "They will pay! Tuning my photoshoot? I don't think so!"

Nathalie acts surprised and starts to back away, horrified by the scene. She then tries to run, but disappears to thin air within a second. Hawk Moth does nothing but look away and his smile turned into a straight face, feeling no emotions whatsoever. As PhotoGrabber continued to capture anything he deems interesting, Adrien and Marinette are still talking.

"She could make a connection!" Marinette argued back.

"No way, people are blind," Plagg replied from inside Adrien's jacket.

"We ca-" Marinette sighed, before hearing screams in the distance. She shoots a look towards Adrien.

"Ahh, young love," PhotoGrabber said, smiling. They both turn around to see PhotoGrabber walking up to them. They turn to each other again, simultaneously nodding and they run off in different directions, forcing PhotoGrabber to focus on only one person. He chose Marinette, who vaulted over some benches and around trees until accidentally tripping face flat, giving PhotoGrabber the perfect opportunity to take a photo. But, luckily, as he was going to take the photo, PhotoGrabber feels a kick from behind, allowing Marinette to get up and run. He turned around to see Alya and Nino, throwing empty cans at him.

"Just until Ladybug or Cat Noir show up," Nino and Alya thought, continuing to throw cans at him, distracting him. PhotoGrabber smirks and aims his camera at the couple. Nino noticed a huge stick flying towards their direction. It hits PhotoGrabber in the back of the head, hard, making him fall face first. The stick then retracts and a yo-yo appears. Nino and Alya look up to see their heroes standing on a lampposts, looking down.

"Ladybug!" Alya shouts, relieved.

"Cat dude, what's happening?" Nino asked. The heroes look at their best friends.

"It isn't safe here," Ladybug replied. She turned to Cat Noir and snickered. "Cat Dude?"

"Get to someplace safe, you two!" He added. "Really Nino? That was so not funny," Cat Noir thought, making an annoyed face. The couple nodded and took off, but not without PhotoGrabber turning his camera towards them.

"I think NOT!" PhotoGrabber shouted, pointing his camera at the two. Before he could shoot, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his right arm and pulled it. Instead of it taking a shot of Alya and Nino running, it took a few trees instead, making them vanish into a single photo.

"Gah! Why you!" PhotoGrabber complained once again, turning to the heroes. "Look at what you've made me do! Now I'll have to go after them! But first, I'll take care of you over bearing brats!"

"Sure thing, Shutterbug, except we've just had our picture taken," Cat Noir replied, proud of the insulting nickname.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ladybug added.

"The name's PHOTOGRABBER! Now hand over your Miraculous!" PhotoGrabber screamed, getting angrier and angrier by the second, much to Cat Noir's delight. He aims his camera at them, almost hitting the button. They jump away from the lampposts straight away. The lampposts disappear, making PhotoGrabber furious.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why are you doing this?" Ladybug asked, landing on a nearby lamppost.

"Why!? Some stupid girl took the model, Young Mister Agreste, from the photoshoot I was conducting. I intend to put her in one of my marvellous pictures and see how she likes it being stuck in one!" PhotoGrabber shouted. Ladybug and Cat Noir exchanged a look, knowing he was referring to Marinette. PhotoGrabber takes this opportunity to bring the camera to his eye, trying to take another photo. Cat Noir quickly notices this, and they both jump away again. "Stay still! This art takes time."

He takes another photo, only this time the tip of Cat Noir's right hand fingers come in the photo. The tip of his glove disappear, showing the top of his fingers. Ladybug gasped, Cat Noir tried to shake it off, as if shaking his hand will make his glove fix, PhotoGrabber and Hawk Moth smirk, while the spectators, from a safe distance, quietly gasp too. Ladybug starts to get angry, clenching her fist. Cat Noir notices this.

"Calm down bugaboo, once we defeat him, everything will go back to normal," Cat Noir reassured. Ladybug, although still very angry, starts to cool down. PhotoGrabber tried to snap a photo, but the heroes quickly realise this, and jump away to safety, this time behind a wall. They take a breather, before peering over the wall.

"Any ideas on where the akuma is, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked, still looking.

"The camera," Cat Noir replied, with a 'duh' tone.

"Seems obvious when you point it out," Ladybug laughs a little but sighs after, feeling as if this was her fault. Cat Noir puts his hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"This isn't your fault," Cat Noir smiled, letting out a sense of reassurance. Turning away, Ladybug starts to space out. She snaps back into reality when she hears a scream from Cat Noir. "MOVE LADYBUG!" He screamed. Ladybug leaps out of the way, separating herself from Cat Noir.

"Today is definitely not my day," Ladybug thought.

From a distance not too far away, Alya peeks out from the wall of her and Nino's hiding place, as she takes her phone out and begins recording.

"Alya! What do you think you're doing?" Nino whispered angrily, from behind Alya.

"What does it look like? You actually think I'm gonna pass up an opportunity and miss out on our heroes in a fight like this?" Alya asked, not taking her eyes of the phone.

"Well," Nino said, rubbing his neck. "When you put it that way." Nino felt defeated in that explanation, thinking that Alya had the last word on him. He soon looked around at the scenery of bystanders, all hiding and watching the fight. "Uh, Alya?" Nino whispered, grabbing Alya's attention.

"What?" Alya replied.

"You see Marinette and Adrien anywhere?" Nino asked, concerned. Alya turned away from her phone, looking around for the duo.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them for a while now. They either should've been back, or be somewhere safe from all this," Alya explained, with a puzzled look.

"Hmm, you're probably right," Nino replied, shrugging his shoulders. This allowed Alya turn back to her phone and continue recording.

Back at the fight with PhotoGrabber, the two heroes jumped again into the tree line, but it was only brief as they jumped once more and the tree they stood on vanished into a photograph.

"Something tells me you'll have to avoid using your Cataclysm with your fingers now exposed!" Ladybug informed.

"No kidding! And he almost got my Miraculous in the process!" Cat Noir replied, as they jumped in different directions, just as another photograph was taken, this time a large boulder disappeared.

"Will you hold still!? All your jumping is making this very hard to work with!" PhotoGrabber screamed, like a little bratty baby. The two heroes could tell that PhotoGrabber was getting madder by the second.

"Temper, temper! Such negative emotions for quite a photographer, it's no wonder they don't last long," Cat Noir teased, earning a facepalm from Ladybug.

"Why would you say that!?" Ladybug thought, as PhotoGrabber raised his arms. Strips of film reel as they reached out and grabbed, pulling him down to the ground.

"OUPH! Okay, not the plan I had in mind," Cat Noir muttered, trying to get onto his feat, but epically failing as the film keeps him down.

"Now I've got you, you stupidly annoying alley cat!" PhotoGrabber smirked, continuously pushing Cat Noir into the ground.

"Hey! Only M'Lady gets to call me that, and speaking of," Cat Noir shouted, the turned to Ladybug. "I could use a little help!"

"That's what you get for teasing him," Ladybug thought, before taking her yo-yo, and throwing it into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" She screamed, the yo-yo changing shape to a large rectangular mirror and catches it, just before it lands on the floor, almost ruining her balance. "A mirror? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked herself, looking confused at the mirror.

While the film continued to throw Cat Noir onto the floor, Ladybug looked around for clues as to how the lucky charm could help in this situation.

"Lady-" Cat Noir started, but gets thrown onto the floor once again, and picked up again. "-bug. I-" Cat Noir gets thrown again. "-need help like-" As predicted, he gets thrown again. "-right now!"

"Coming!" Ladybug responds, attaching the mirror to her back and threw her yo-yo towards Cat Noir, wrapping itself around his left hand. She pulled it, breaking the fragile film. He gets dragged towards Ladybug, and the yo-yo loosens it's grip.

"Hey!" PhotoGrabber shouted, as Cat Noir bounces up next to Ladybug, thanking her. Ladybug turned to Cat Noir, gives a smile, and turns back. He noticed the mirror, and the flash coming their way. The once again bounce away, avoiding getting caught by PhotoGrabber, who was now one the edge of throwing a tantrum.

"CAN YOU STAY STILL!?" PhotoGrabber screamed, stomping his foot.

"Nope," Car Noir shrugged, then looked at Ladybug. "What's the mirror for?"

"I'm thinking I have to use it to reflect something," Ladybug replied.

Due to Miraculous Logic, PhotoGrabber did not hear this, and tried to shoot, yet again, another photo. They jump away, as the flash disappears, and so did the bush Cat Noir was hidden behind.

"Do you think you'll need my Cataclysm?" Cat Noir asked, bouncing closer to Ladybug like a Cat, earning a laugh from Ladybug.

"Possibly," Ladybug replied, turning serious. As she turned back to face PhotoGrabber, Ladybug knows what she has to do. She looked at PhotoGrabber's camera, her mirror, Car Noir's stick and Cat Noir himself. That's when the plan slowly, but surely, unfolds in her head. She marks a little, and Cat Noir knows she has a plan.

It wasn't long until a purple butterfly outline of a mask appeared on PhotoGrabber's face.

"PhotoGrabber, I'm starting to become incredibly annoyed and impatient. GET THEIR MIRACULOUS AND BRING THEM TO ME!" Hawk Moth shouted, causing PhotoGrabber to shut his eye closed tightly. The glowing mask then disappeared. PhotoGrabber three his arms with multiple strips of film reels launching out, towards the two heroes.

"Playtime is over. If you won't stay still, then I'll just make you!" PhotoGrabber told them calmly, making them both jump into the air before either was caught.

"I've got an idea!" Ladybug announced.

"Great! I'm open to suggestions! What's the plan?" Cat Noir asked, relived.

"Umm, you might not want to have asked me that," Ladybug told him, kind of looking off to the side.

"Huh?" Cat Noir asked, confused.

"You see, it involves, uh," Ladybug stammered, finding it hard to stay. "Live bait."

"Live bait? Exactly who did you," Cat Noir started, cutting off as he looked at Ladybug's grinning face, getting the message. "Oh, I'm the live bait." A couple of seconds later, he realised what he said. "Wait, WHAT!?" Cat Noir shouted. "MARINETTE!" He thought.

"You think you can escape the reach of mois film?" PhotoGrabber asked, in an evil tone. He's film reached even further to the heroes. Before earthier were grabbed, they defended themselves with their respective weapons. Cat Noir quietly complained while Ladybug shook her head, trying not to laugh. The film extended further Cat Noir's way, and Ladybug threw her yo-yo. The yo-yo wrapped around Car Noir. She nudges it a little, as he jumped away, causing him to turn to her. They hide behind a break way.

"Here's the plan," Ladybug whispered the rest, getting a nod from Cat Noir.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go," Ladybug added, allowing Cat Noir to walk. PhotoGrabber tried to retract his film.

"I have a deal," Cat Noir shouted, grabbing practically everyone's attention.

"Go on," PhotoGrabber lowers his camera.

"I'll let you capture me, if you give Ladybug the camera afterwards," Cat Noir announced. PhotoGrabber gives a second of thought. The purple mask appeared again.

"No! It's a trap!" Hawk Moth warned.

"It's alright, I'll get their miraculouses," PhotoGrabber replied. Hawk Moth facepalmed. Ladybug smirked. Cat Noir struck a pose.

"Wait! Hold on!" Cat Noir interrupted, striking another pose. PhotoGrabber rolls his eyes, bringing the camera to his eye level, clicking the button. The beam started to fly towards Cat Noir, as Ladybug, who finished calculating her throw, got in a ready position.

"3," Ladybug thought, as Cat Noir fixed his position.

"2." Ladybug narrowed her eyes, focusing on her aim.

"1." Cat Noir started to worry, as the beam was coming closer and closer. Ladybug threw the mirror like a pitcher. The beam comes millimetres from hitting Cat Noir, before the reflective part of the mirror bounced the beam back. The beam flies straight back at PhotoGrabber, who, like an idiot, run in a straight line away from the beam. Dropping the camera, he disappeared and a picture slotted out of the camera, showing a tripping PhotoGrabber. The heroes smirked as they looked at each other, Cat Noir extends his stick, breaking the camera. The evilized akuma fluttered out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted, as she captured the akuma, and grabbed her yo-yo."Gotcha." She opened her yo-yo and released the now white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly," she muttered, as she watched the butterfly flap away. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug screamed, throwing the mirror in the air, magically transforming it into the magic ladybugs. The ladybugs fly around, returning all the captured items and people.

"POUND IT!" LadyNoir shouted, fist pumping. Their miraculouses beep, and both jump away from the scene, but not before helping Vincent. He thanked the duo and walked off, complaining to himself. Meanwhile, Alya started to complain.

"Why did they kiss!?" Alya shouted, irritated.

"Calm down babe, we will find out soon," Nino reassured, placing his hand on Alya's shoulder, calm her down slightly.

In Hawk Moth's secret layer, the window slowly begins to close.

"Tsk, another failed attempt," Hawk Moth said to no one but himself. "And just when things were going so well for a moment. Mark my words, I'll get those miraculouses next time. When you least expect it, with it without the photographer!" Hawk Moth threatened, as the light shuts out in the secret layer.

About an hour later, Adrienette met up with Alya and Nino at a local café. Their conversation consisted of Alya' complains.

"I swear! I was expecting those two to kiss after taking down another Akuma creep! I can't just upload this to my LadyBlog now! What am I supposed to show the fans?" Alya complained.

"I'm sure the video's fine the way it is," Marinette replied, trying not to laugh at her best friend's obliviousness.

"Yeah. Maybe you'll-" Adrien started, but got a look from Marinette. "-get another chance in catching them in action," Adrien continued. Alya motions herself in defeat, slouching down onto the table and put her head into her arms, sighing.

"Oouuhhh, but it's not the same," Alya continued, her voice getting harder to hear.

"Too bad you've already uploaded that video," Nino added, rubbing Alya's back.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Alya told, and Nino nodded. Marinette and Adrien snicker, somehow not grabbing Alya or Nino's attention. Suddenly, a car pulls up not too far from the curb near them. Adrien took notice, realising it's his limo with Nathalie inside. He checked the time, and stood up.

"Ah, sorry, but I promised my father I'd be home for dinner," Adrien announced.

"Mind giving me a lift home?" Marinette asked.

"Not at all, Mari," Adrien smiled. Marinette stood up, and they headed to the limo. Alya brings up her head and watched the two enter the limo.

"Hmm," Alya looked at the limo, as the engine started up.

"What's up, babe?" Nino asked, seeing Alya's reaction.

"Is it just me, or do those two seem," Alya started, stopping her sentence. They watched as the car pulled away.

"Nah!" Both said at the same time. Oh, how blind Paris is.

Later that night in Marinette's room, Marinette was gazing up at the night sky, through sunroof window from her bed. That was until her kwami flew up to her.

"Marinette? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Marinette asked, grabbing her attention.

"Hmm? Oh sorry Tikki. Did I wake you up?" Marinette asked, looking at Tikki.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about," Tikki replied, looking concerned.

"I'm okay," Marinette said, looking off.

"But?" Tikki asked, clearly reading her face.

"I can't help but feel back at the photo shoot, and Alya…" Marinette trailed off, sighing.

"Marinette, what happened wasn't your fault. You know that," Tikki reassured.

"Maybe, but I still feel guilty about it," Marinette continued, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Oh Marinette, try not to think about such things, and everything will be alright," Tikki smiled, making Marinette smile.

"I hope so, Tikki."

"Try to get some sleep. You still have school in the morning," Tikki reminded Marinette.

"Right, and another day with Adrien."

Marinette soon turned to her side, closing her eyes off to sleep.

**Woohoo, finally done! So, I'm sorry this took so long, the YouTube video got taken down because the channel was hacked and now it is back up. Enjoy this while we work on Part 4. **


End file.
